


For Morning

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It isn't like that much has changed...
Relationships: Luca/Ranzal (Dragalia Lost)
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	For Morning

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'crook'

Ranzal closed his eyes and tried to get as comfortable as he could for having Luca against him, curled in the crook of his arm and absolutely already asleep. At least Luca's ears were out of his way-- Ranzal hadn't realized how much they could tickle when... 

Yeah, that might be a better thought for morning, when they'd both have the energy to do something about it. 

They'd probably need to talk a bit, too, but that could wait. It wasn't like _that_ much had changed. 

It was nice to have Luca against him like this... 

Til morning, at least.


End file.
